De los inicios de la Última Alianza
by Erengalad
Summary: En los albores de una guerra que movilizará a toda la Tierra Media -Elfos, Hombres y Enanos-, Elendil teme perder de nuevo su hogar, tal y como pasara con Númenor, tiempo atrás. Por su parte, al Rey Supremo de los Noldor le preocupan las insubordinaciones dentro de su bando, y algo más.


Los rayos anaranjados de un Sol que no tardaría demasiado en morir arrancaban destellos de oro a la fortaleza de Amon Sûl. Alta y blanca como una cumbre nevada y bella como la luna, desde sus altos miradores podían contemplarse las vastas tierras de Arnor.

Allá arriba, a cientos de pies del suelo, el viento soplaba tan fuerte que amenazaba con arrancar a los guardias sus largos mantos del color del mar, y el frío era tan intenso que pocos se aventuraban voluntariamente allí a aquellas horas.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba él. Alto y grave, con los ojos grises fijos en el horizonte, Elendil esperaba. Sus cabellos castaños habían sido trenzados, y guardaba bajo un brazo su yelmo alado; pendiendo de su cinto, Narsil descansaba en su vaina de madera y cuero. Algo le decía, contemplando los campos a la luz de las estrellas, que los aliados que venían del Oeste no tardarían en aparecer.

Hacía unos meses que Elendil se había reunido en concilio con el Rey Supremo de los Noldor en el Exilio y con otros mandatarios de los Elfos, y allí habían acordado unirse en un Última Alianza que derrocase el poder de Sauron para siempre. Gil-galad había regresado a Lindon para convocar a sus ejércitos, y sería en Amon Sûl donde se reuniese con las tropas de los dúnedain. Desde allí, marcharían juntos a Imladris para terminar de pertrecharse, mientras aguardaban a que las tropas de sus aliados estuviesen listas para entrar en batalla.

El Rey de los Hombres suspiró; en el Sur, en Gondor, se decía que su hijo Anárion estaba consiguiendo mantener a Sauron a raya y dentro de los confines de Mordor. Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo más soportarían sus hombres el azote de la oscuridad? ¿Cuánto tiempo más soportaría la Tierra Media esa maldad? Hacía ya un año que Minas Ithil había caído en las garras de Sauron, y la resistencia de los Hombres no era infinita.

Et eärello endorenna utúlien. De más allá del gran mar a la Tierra Media he venido, se recordó a sí mismo, repitiendo en su mente las palabras que había dicho cuando arribó a las costas del continente. Sinomë maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' ambar-metta! Y este será mi hogar y el de mis herederos hasta el fin de los días. Si ese hogar se reducía a la nada, si se rendía a la oscuridad, como había ocurrido con Númenor, ¿qué les quedaría? Nada.

Era algo que el alto dúnadan temía: perder de nuevo su hogar. La huida por mar desde Númenor todavía lo atormentaba en sueños y en su corazón temía que la historia se repitiese de nuevo. Y lo cierto es que añoraba Rómenna, sus muelles, sus ajetreadas calles en los días de mercado, su clima templado y el particular olor de los campos que la rodeaban, donde se mezclaban el agua salada y las hierbas. Añoraba también el lugar donde hacía años había enterrado a su esposa, la madre de sus hijos; los chicos solían visitarla a menudo, y en cuanto a él... acudía allí cada vez que necesitaba meditar algo, o cuando se sentía perdido. Era el único lugar donde Elendil el Alto no temía mostrarse vulnerable.

-Elendil Amandilion –una voz grave y suave, áspera y dulce a un mismo tiempo, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento-. Los portaestandartes de Gil-galad acaban de llegar. Ya podéis divisar la vanguardia de su ejército.

Y Elendil alzó la vista, y allí los vio. Los Elfos de Lindon marchaban bajo la divisa del Rey Supremo en tres gruesas y largas columnas, con sus escudos de plata refulgiendo a la luz de la luna; el brillante yelmo de Ereinion Gil-galad podía verse incluso desde allí.

-Será mejor que vayamos a recibirlos, Elrond –decidió, palmeando el hombro del Elfo de cabellos oscuros-. Necesitarán descansar antes de que partamos hacia el Este.

Elrond asintió en silencio; las nuevas de aquella gran guerra en ciernes hacían que el ya de por sí reservado Peredhel se mostrase más taciturno que de costumbre. Era alto, como todos los de su raza, y la nieve todavía no había tocado sus cabellos, pero las arrugas de su frente y la profundidad de sus ojos azules cargaban con la sabiduría que aportan los años.

Para cuando llegaron al patio de armas, todo el mundo estaba ya en movimiento. Isildur y sus hijos, salvo el pequeño Valandil, que apenas contaba con un año, aguardaban al Rey con los caballos listos y ensillados. Elrond y Elendil se alzaron ágilmente sobre sus monturas, y el pequeño grupo, seguido por una escolta formada por los capitanes de Arnor, comenzó a descender por la empinada pendiente de la Torre de Amon Sûl a los llanos que la rodeaban.

-Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn –llamó una voz, alta y clara. El enorme corcel de guerra blanco sobre el que cabalgaba el Rey Supremo se adelantó unos pasos para salir de la ordenada formación élfica. Su gesto era grave, pero en el momento en el que se deshizo de su yelmo y miró a Elendil, una breve sonrisa curvó sus labios-. Mellon nîn, Elendil.

-Le nathlam hí –respondió Elendil, inclinándose levemente-. Mae l'ovannen, mellon nîn.

Ereinion Gil-galad descabalgó con un movimiento fluido, y se acercó a sus anfitriones mientras ellos hacían lo propio. Se retiró la pesada capa de viaje de los hombros y se deshizo de sus guantes; a su lado avanzaba un Elfo de cabellos plateados y ropajes grises. Su larga barba blanca era algo insólito entre los Primeros Nacidos, y por ello lo reconocían los extraños: era Círdan, el de los Puertos, y sus ojos grisáceos brillaban como dos estrellas.

El Rey Supremo de los Noldor y el constructor de barcos se detuvieron frente a los dúnedain y al peredhel; casi a un mismo tiempo, con sus yelmos asidos bajo el brazo, se inclinaron en una solemne reverencia. Ellos no tardaron en devolverles el saludo respetuosamente, y cuando acabaron las formalidades, fue Círdan el primero que comenzó a hablar.

-¿Permitís que las huestes de Gil-galad acampen a los pies de vuestra atalaya, señor Elendil? –preguntó, con un marcado acento Falathrim-. Dudo que podáis acomodarnos a todos en vuestras dependencias.

Elendil sonrió ligeramente ante las palabras del Teler, y asintió. Rápidos y diligentes como un ejército de hormigas, los elfos tardaron apenas unas horas en levantar su campamento; mientras los reyes y sus consejeros se reunían en un pequeño consejo a la luz de las estrellas, organizaron sus pabellones de ricos tejidos tintados de azul y bordados con el emblema de Gil-galad en un gran cuadrado, donde podían diferenciarse dos gruesas avenidas principales. Los pabellones destinados a víveres y armamento se habían situado en las zonas centrales, con los destacamentos de infantería cercándolos, y los de caballería cercando a estos últimos.

El pabellón del Rey Supremo había sido alzado a la sombra de la Torre de Amon Sûl y, aunque aquella noche, la primera de aquella campaña, hubo risas, y canciones y relatos y baladas junto al fuego, Ereinion Gil-galad no compartió ninguna de ellas. Su gesto grave se reflejaba, deformado, en la panza de una copa de fino cristal, y sus dedos tamborileaban sobre el tablero de madera ante el que se hallaba sentado. Todos los datos sobre aquella campaña flotaban en su cabeza como un enjambre de abejas revoltosas y, si bien tenía toda su estrategia muy bien atada, había cosas que seguían preocupándole. Una de ellas era Oropher, cuyo reino se hallaba en la zona meridional de Bosqueverde; el Sinda era un superviviente de la antigua Doriath, y sentía poco aprecio por los Noldor. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber rechazado marchar bajo el emblema del Rey Supremo, había aceptado formar parte de la Alianza. De lo que no estaba seguro Ereinion era de si trataría de cuestionar su táctica en batalla, ni de si acataría sus órdenes. Amdír de Lórien y Dúrin IV de Khazad-dûm eran los otros dos líderes de las tropas que se les unirían al otro lado de las Montañas Nubladas; sobre ellos y sobre lo que esperaba de ellos, Gil-galad pensaba que pisaba un terreno más seguro.

-¿Ereinion? –la voz de Círdan sacó al Rey Supremo de sus pensamientos, y alzó la cabeza despacio-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Aranya –oyó a Elrond detrás de él-. ¿Habéis mandado llam…

Pero Ereinion detuvo las palabras de ambos con un gesto de su mano; después, empujó dos copas por el tablero, para acercarlas a ellos.

-Elrond, no veo necesidad de emplear formalidades en privado –dijo con tono ligero, alzando su cáliz-. Sí, os he hecho llamar. A ambos. Necesito encomendaros una misión, y –la mirada azul del Noldo se detuvo sobre Círdan- necesito consejo.

-¿Es…? –comenzó Círdan, tomando asiento en un taburete de madera clara, pero detuvo sus palabras al ver el gesto del Rey.

Ereinion esperó a que ambos estuviesen sentados y tomó aire antes de comenzar. Pasó la mirada de uno a otro, meditabundo. Círdan ya intuía qué iba a decirles, lo sabía; nada escapaba a la percepción del Teler, y menos aún algo que concerniese a alguien tan cercano a él. El Señor de Mithlond lo había criado desde que él había sido un niño, cuando su padre había decidido alejarlo del horror de las guerras y llevarlo lejos de Hithlum; por su parte, Ereinion había sido todavía un jovencísimo Rey cuando conoció a Elrond y a su hermano en la isla de Balar. El medioelfo había sido un chiquillo retraído y muy tímido, preocupado siempre por absolutamente todo. Gil-galad había pasado sus ratos libres jugando con el niño, y había llegado a ser para él el hermano menor que nunca había tenido. Círdan y Elrond habían sido su familia adoptiva, por así decirlo. Y detestaba tener que decirles todo aquello.

-No voy a regresar de la guerra –dijo despacio, con una voz tan calmada como tensa. Su mirada se perdió por unos segundos en el fondo de su copa y volvió a alzarse después, para contemplarlos-. Y sabéis que es cierto.

Círdan asintió gravemente, sin moverse ni un ápice. El brillo de sus ojos grises como el mar pareció desaparecer y, por unos segundos, su aspecto fue el de un anciano derrotado. El joven Elrond se enderezó en su asiento al oír las palabras del rey, incrédulo; sin embargo, al comprenderlas, sus rasgos adoptaron una expresión de tristeza. Ambos observaron cómo Ereinion se sacaba dos bolsitas de terciopelo oscuro de un bolsillo de la túnica. Le extendió una a cada uno de ellos.

-De combatir personalmente, Sauron no se resistirá a desafiar a aquellos que tantos problemas le han ocasionado. No se resistirá a desafiar el poder de Aeglos y Narsil unidas –dijo, mirando primero a Círdan y luego a Elrond-. Y por ello he de hacer algunos preparativos.

-¿Has hablado con Elendil, Ereinion? –preguntó Círdan; su gesto serio no había desaparecido, y había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho, con expresión cansada-. ¿Conoce estos pensamientos tuyos?

-¿Cómo decirle a un amigo que es probable que muera en esta empresa? –replicó Ereinion, levantándose de su asiento-. No, Círdan. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabe cuál es su destino.

Elrond miró a los dos Elfos más mayores, ligeramente confuso. Las palabras del Rey Supremo, aunque ciertas, le habían supuesto un duro golpe. Casi sin darse cuenta, frunció el ceño, y se le crearon unas finas arrugas en la frente despejada. No, no quería que Ereinion muriese en aquella guerra; no quería que muriese nunca. ¿Qué iban a hacer él y Círdan, y Galadriel sin él?

-Elrond –la voz de Ereinion pronunciando su nombre lo devolvió a la realidad-. Lasto beth nîn. Eres el último miembro de la Casa de Fingolfin, el bisnieto de mi tío Turgon, el de Gondolin. Cuando yo… -Gil-galad se detuvo al recordar la expresión del joven Peredhel momentos antes-. Si caigo en batalla, mi corona será tuya. ¿Comprendes lo que eso implica, háno nîn?

Elrond asintió lentamente, asimilando las palabras. Durante unos segundos, miró el contenido de su copa, pensativo.

-Lo comprendo. Pero no deseo ser rey, Ereinion.

-Tampoco lo deseaba yo cuando la corona llegó a mí –aseguró Gil-galad, con una pequeña sonrisa de afecto-. Pero un pueblo sin líder es vulnerable, y más después de una gran guerra. Nuestro pueblo necesitará a alguien a quién seguir de vuelta a casa. Y –el Rey tomó su taburete y lo situó al lado del de Elrond, para sentarse a su lado- Círdan te asistirá en todo lo que necesites, tal y como ha hecho conmigo.

-Por cierto que lo haré –aseguró el Teler; como cada vez que algo lo preocupaba enormemente, sus dedos jugueteaban distraídamente con el extremo de su larga barba blanca-. Conservaremos tu refugio de Imladris y los Puertos de Lindon. Los nuestros podrán elegir dónde establecerse.

-Y eso me lleva a la misión que he de encomendaros –Gil-galad palmeó la espalda de Elrond y señaló las bolsitas que había dejado sobre el tablero-. Quiero entregaros algo que os será de utilidad en ese cometido. Vamos, cogedlas.

Círdan dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su antiguo protegido y tiró del cordel que cerraba el terciopelo. Giró lentamente la bolsita, y un anillo de oro con un rubí tallado engarzado en el centro cayó sobre el tablero. El Señor de los Puertos no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de asombro. A su lado, Elrond había dejado caer sobre la mesa un anillo de características similares, con un brillante zafiro engarzado en la base.

-El Señor Oscuro no se resistirá a retar el poder de Aeglos y Narsil juntas. Y de hacerlo, y darme muerte en batalla, no permitiré que encuentre en mi cuerpo dos de los Anillos de los Elfos.

-Narya y Vilya–murmuró Círdan, alzando el aro para observarlo de cerca-. El Anillo de Fuego y el Anillo de Aire. ¿Los has guardado tú todo este tiempo?

Gil-galad asintió brevemente y pasó la vista de uno a otro. Sabía que, aunque de bella apariencia, no eran el mejor regalo que podía hacerles; ser el Portador de un Anillo de Poder conllevaba una gran responsabilidad. Pero confiaba en ellos, y sabía que serían unos dignos depositarios de esos tesoros. Sabía que no los dejarían caer en manos enemigas.

[3 AÑOS DESPUÉS]

Estaban dispuestos. El campamento que había poblado el estrecho valle donde Elrond había construido su hogar había sido desmantelado durante la noche anterior, y las huestes élficas comandadas por Gil-galad y los dúnedain del reino de Elendil estaban listas para partir al Este.

Habían sido tres largos años en los que tanto Hombres como Elfos se habían pertrechado para la inminente batalla; no tardarían en marchar para unirse a los ejércitos de Durin IV de Moria, Oropher de Bosqueverde y Amdír de Lórien. Por supuesto, les llevaría meses alcanzarlos: tenían que descender por las tierras de Enedwaith hasta Angrenost, y avanzar desde allí hacia el Este por el paso que había entre las Montañas Nubladas y las Ered Nimrais.

Era temprano, y el sol apenas sí había comenzado a inundar Imladris, pero todos, Hombres y Elfos, estaban ya en el exterior. La vista resultaba imponente, opinó Elendil, mientras se ajustaba los gruesos guantes de cuero que llevaría durante el viaje. A su lado, Isildur se estaba abrochando el cinto con su espada a la cintura, mientras sus hijos se despedían de su madre. Elrond y Gil-galad los aguardaban un poco más allá, con los yelmos bajo el brazo.

-¿Cuándo volverás, papá? –preguntó una tierna y aguda voz infantil. El pequeño Valandil asomó su naricita desde detrás de las faldas de su madre, e inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para contemplar a Isildur-. ¿Y el abuelito? ¿Volverá pronto?

La señora de Isildur acarició dulcemente los cabellos del más pequeño de la casa, y alzó una mirada triste hacia su marido. La incertidumbre de no saber si volvería a verlo la quemaba por dentro y, aunque intentaba disimularlo, se notaba en sus rasgos.

-Pronto, pequeño –repuso el dúnadan, arrodillándose junto a él para que pudiese abrazarlo-. Y te traeremos un montón de regalos, y algún juguete de parte del tío Anárion.

Gil-galad, desde su retirada posición, sonrió al ver al chiquillo. Aún en tiempos de paz, no era muy común ver Elfos tan jóvenes. De no ser porque recordaba su propia niñez y la de Elrond, habría jurado que los Elfos nacían ya adultos. El Rey Supremo agitó levemente la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa por la tontería que acababa de pensar. Disimuladamente, le dio un pequeño codazo al Peredhel.

-Cuando acabe la guerra –murmuró, señalando a Valandil con el mentón-, espero que nos bendigas con las nuevas de que esperas una criatura. Círdan adorará tener a alguien que pueda llamarlo abuelo.

-Pero yo… -Elrond enrojeció levemente y agachó la cabeza.

-¿Pero tú…? –bromeó Ereinion-. Oh, vamos. He visto cómo miras a la hija de mi prima Artanis, Elrond. Sólo tienes que hablar con Celeborn, decirle que… -el Rey Supremo soltó una pequeña risita al ver la expresión horrorizada del medio elfo.

-¿Dónde está Círdan? –preguntó Elrond, azorado.

-¿Eso vas a decirle a tu futuro suegro? –Gil-galad carraspeó para ocultar una segunda risita. Estaba de buen humor aquella mañana y era algo insólito en él, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias-. Está abajo, con el cuerpo de arqueros. Vamos, será mejor que dejemos que se despidan.

Ereinion tomó a Elrond por el codo para llevárselo fuera de la estancia; poco a poco, a medida que se alejaban, las voces de los dúnedain fueron haciéndose más tenues. Sin embargo, el Rey Supremo alcanzó a oír un sollozo, y la voz de Isildur después.

-Volveré, Irildë –dijo en un bajo susurro-. Te juro que lo haré.

* * *

Notas: Todos los personajes son canon y pertenecen a Tolkien, salvo Irildë, que es un personaje original.

Adoro la época de la Última Alianza, y Gil-galad y Círdan son dos de mis elfos favoritos. En cuanto a Elendil, es... es Elendil. Simplemente, me apetecía escribir sobre ellos, por varios motivos. El primero, y puede que el más importante, por el mero hecho de escribir, de imaginarme a mí misma a su lado en el concilio en el que se decidió la Alianza, marchando con ellos a Imladris, o incluso combatiendo con ellos en los Llanos de Gorgoroth; el segundo, tenía muchas ganas de escribir acerca de la relación que tuvo que haber entre Círdan, Elrond y Gil-galad. A menudo, la gente en los fan-fiction suele convertirlos en un trío, y es una visión de ellos que no me gusta (temas de los usos y costumbres de los Eldar a un lado, NO. Simplemente no pega). Círdan debió ser lo más parecido a un padre para Ereinion, ya que era muy niño cuando su padre lo envió a las Falas con el constructor de barcos; Elrond, por su parte, debió encontrar en Ereinion una especie de hermano mayor. En cualquier caso, pienso que Círdan debió ser una figura protectora para ellos mientras fueron jóvenes, y me atrevo a decir que la relación entre Ereinion y Elrond fue excelente. He querido reflejar un poco la complicidad que hay entre ellos tres en estas líneas.

No he querido alargarme demasiado en este relato, para que sea de ágil lectura. Sin embargo, planeo una edición extendida, con bastantes capítulos, detallando todo el desarrollo de las batallas en Dagorlad y el sitio de Barad-dûr. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo.


End file.
